Are Your Dreams Safe?
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Years or Eternity'. Elena, Damon, and Klaus have been together for 152 years now, and everything has been pretty normal. Well, except for the Damon-Stalker incident. Now Elena has weird dreams, and is genuinely scared. What will happen? Who will come back? And...Elena wants a break!


**Dedicated to Sissymac**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The young, teenage boy groaned as his remaining blood was almost drained. His attacker pulled and patted his shoulder in what was supposed to be a tender gesture. But to the boy, it was sickening, literally. He felt like he was gonna hurl.

"The only reason I'm letting you live," she whispered in his ear, relishing in the shudder that erupted from him, "is because you, my friend, are apparently some big, macho witch, or do you 'Manly-Witches' prefer the term 'Warlock'? Wow, you sure are so strong and powerful, that I was able to attack you! I understand you are a beginner and didn't know, but this...this is just sad. I thought you would have some reflexes. Anyways, my husband is short a witch at the time, and could use you.

"Don't worry, you'll get training! Let's not get into all that right now, though. We'd better be off, if we wish to get Kol on the way." The woman paused, "Oh and Drake. You should be worried...he bites." She smirked at her victim, who was letting his eyes droop shut at the last of her words. He'd given up hope, lost his faith, and found that not even praying helped him. Maybe it was his fate. To be nearly drained, and forced into witchcraft. Nahh, he was meant for so much more. But if that was true, why is praying useless? Why is no one helping him?

The women hauled him up and over her shoulder. As she neared the car, some guy she compelled, opened the door and she threw the now unconscious body in the back. Finishing up, she turned around and snapped the compelled man's neck. She then turned and sped to her side of the car and got in, started it and drove away into the night.

*Two Hours Later*

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

The woman's phone went off while she was still driving. (What? It takes three hours to get to Kol's place, from where she was) She picked it up and hit "Answer".

"Elena Mikaelson speaking." The ringtone was her default so she knew it wasn't anyone important, and most likely business.

"Yes, this is Henrik Mikaelson. Before I go any further, I need you to ensure that this conversation will stay completely between the two of us."

As soon as "Henrik Mikaelson" was said , the caller, Henrik, had Elena's complete attention. She slammed on the brakes, instantly coming to a stop, and froze.

A few seconds later when Elena had snapped out of it, she asked (Maybe stuttered a little. Shocker, I know), "H-Henrik? As in Klaus' brother?"

"Yes, but as I said, you mustn't tell anyone of this conversation. Do I have your word?" He requested, oh so politely, but that was expected since he's been around for at least a thousand years.

Elena sighed, and mumbled under her breath, "Haven't even known you for five minutes, and I'm already seeing the family resemblance," before saying louder, "Yes okay...for now. If it becomes a threat or problem, my word is void."

"I completely understand. I just need to have confirmation that my brothers, and sister, are okay. That they are, as wrong as it may sound...evil." Henrik sounded as if he wasn't sure whether or not to be calling.

"First of all, they are okay, just fine. And second, do you keep tabs on them? If you did, you would know it can't get much more evil then them." Elena replied, a smirk so obviously on her face.

"Thank you, and that is all." Henrik said, not even giving her a chance to respond, before the dial tone was heard.

* * *

**Klaus' POV (But only for a minute)**

Elena sat bolt upright for the third time that night and that was an obvious sign, that someone was contacting her through her dreams. An unwanted and unwelcome person. I wondered why she didn't tell me. I know that I can't try to force it out of her, so what do I do?

**Back to No One's POV. Told ya it wouldn't last long!**

All Klaus could do was hold Elena, as she constantly woke up shaking and covered in sweat. Elena told him repeatedly that it was nothing, and that she was reliving some old, human memories. Klaus was clearly not buying it and Elena pretended not to notice. Klaus couldn't believe her for one reason, and one reason only. He was the cause of all her bad memories, and you don't wake up shaking like that from a good one. Of course she could be talking about her parents death, but if that was the case, she would tell him. She's had them before, and she confided in both him and Damon. It wasn't memories about him because those all washed away with her hateful feelings towards him, when she turned.

Right now, Elena, Damon, and Klaus have been together for about a hundred-fifty-two years and they've been fine. Except for when a stalker-chick attacked Damon, claiming that he was hers. She did some weird things like sticking her big-toe in his mouth! Apparently, she'd read some ritual online and it was supposed to bind them together, forever.

Anyways, Elena kept in contact with Klaus' family and in her dreams, one of them always kills her with Henrik helping. It scares her and she hasn't been scared since she was a human (Minus the Damon-Stalker thing, but that was hardly a fright or competition).

Currently, Damon was off handling some business for Klaus. Once Elena, Klaus, and Damon officially moved in together, Klaus welcomed Damon into the "business". Elena also helped out, but she was more of the 'Get-Down-Get-Dirty' girls, meaning she partied. She was able to bag the evil guys because they always had other intentions. Well you could say she did too. . .to bring them to her husband and help him torture the guy. She would inject them with vervain and throw them in the back of her car.

She did help, and let me tell you, she was ugh-maze-zing! She was worse than Rebekah when it came down to attitudes. And that was surely saying something.

"Elena? Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it yet, love?" Klaus asked Elena, who was spaced out by then, lost in thoughts of her nightmares. Her head snapped up, and she stared into the intensity that was his beautiful eyes.

"Nah, I'm good. Just some bad memories of-"

"Don't you dare say 'some bad memories of my human life'. 'Cause we both know it's not true. I've had enough of your lies, Lena!" I may have a soft spot for you, but I'm sick of you lies! I'm still the most powerful being on Earth, and you fall under me in the chain of power and authority! Now either you start being honest with me, or I will be forced to force it out of you. Something I don't particularly want to do, because I love you." Klaus interrupted.

Elena seemed to be in deep thought, really letting Klaus' words sink in.

"I love you too, but this is a personal matter. Yes, I am admitting to to lying, BUT, can you please wait to punish me until I get back from vacation. I need some time to think about this. Although I love you dearly and never in my entire existence wish to hurt you, this is one of those few situations where I'm gonna need space and time. When I'm ready, I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. I promise. All I need is a few months and a promise that you won't come looking for me. I'll find you when I'm ready, and can assure you, that I will come back." Elena explained, grasping Klaus' hands and gazing intensely into his eyes. He saw the honesty and sincerity when he looked past the depths of her eyes.

"Are you trying to say we need a break?" Klaus asked, his voice breaking throughout the entire question. He couldn't lose her. Not her. Anyone but her.

"NO! I just need a vacation. Damon will be cut off too!" Elena replied. While Klaus was considering his options, Damon walked in.

"Hey! What did I do to get cut off? Why are we getting cut off anyways?" Elena was so happy to see Damon, so happy that for a second she forget about the conversation she was having moments ago with Klaus. She hasn't seen him in almost five months, and even though that isn't long for vampires, she still missed him incredibly. According to Klaus, the vamp Damon was hunting had actually taken a class on how to hide for people/vampires/hybrids.

"DAMON! YOU'RE HOOOME!" Elena screeched, running and jumping in his arms, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nope, I'm an evil hologram, who's only letting you hang on him because you're sexay. I'm also forming an air-tight plan on how to kidnap you." Damon sarcastically replied, hugging her.

"There's only one problem with this plan of yours...everybody knows that holograms can't hold people." Elena smartly replied, jumping off Damon and sticking her tongue out at him.

Klaus was standing up and chuckling at their antics. They always did this when Damon returned from the job he was on.

"Everything went as planned, I assume?" Klaus, as you might have guessed, wasn't one to make small talk. Damon was one of the few people he trusted to do certain and most of, his jobs. The only other people being Elena and his siblings. The rest of the Originals were currently, either busy with a mission or doing something else, just as equally important.

"Yes, the girl is down in the base-" Before Damon could finish, he was left with a gust of wind. The only indication that Elena was ever even there (besides his memory). Both men sighed at the same time, knowing that ' Lena was going to blame the girl.

You see, Elena hates it when Damon's away, and always puts the blame on whoever Damon was capturing. She didn't blame Klaus, but only because he made the promise that Damon and himself will be there with her at the same time, in between jobs.

_-Flashback-_

_Elena was stomping around the kitchen, smashing plates, throwing blenders, and refrigerators. Klaus kept a safe distance as he listened to her rant. _

_"WHEN I AGREED TO HAVE TWO HUSBANDS, I EXPECTED TO BE ABLE TO SPEND TIME WITH BOTH OF THEM! BUT NOOOO! YOU HAD TO SHIP HIM OFF, FOR AT LEAST A YEAR JOB! HOW SELFISH! I UNDERSTAND I'M A VERY SEXY, PARTY GIRL AND ALL BUT THAT WAS LOW, KLAUS!" Even though she didn't need to, Elena stopped to breathe. __Damon was barely leaving and Elena was throwing a tantrum._

_A brilliant idea hit Klaus, "Okay, what about both of us will never be gone at the same time. And when which ever of us was gone comes back, the other won't leave for a job for two months. So when Damon gets back, I won't leave for two months, if I even have to leave. Which most of the time, I will." Klaus watched Elena's reaction to his suggestion , 'cause if she didn't like it, he would have to pay millions for repairs on the house if there was any of it left. Her expression was blank as she thought about it."_

_"Okay. BUT! I don't want either of you gone for more than the other. Meaning, you can't send Damon off for jobs that some low-life vamp could do. Understand?!" Elena asked Klaus._

_He nodded, sighing of relief and though 'That was too close'._

_-End of Flashback-_

When Elena reached the basement, otherwise known as the dungeon or holding cells, she had to sniff through the air, looking for the new smell. She was good at that, you know, sniffing people/vampires out.

When the fragrance of a women's perfume invaded her nose, she frowned even deeper. She hadn't known it was a women, she never heard them talking about a female. Elena hated when it was a women. It's not that she was sympathetic of the situation, it's just they all reminded her of her friends, and sometimes even herself.

The nice smell seemed familiar, as if she'd smelled it before...in her human life.

She used her speed to go to the cell. But what...who she saw, was the biggest shocker of her life...her dead life.

Elena was frozen in place as she stared at the unconscious body that took Damon only four or five months to track, catch, and bring back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can probably tell, this is the sequel to "Two Years or Eternity?". I'm going to try to update at least once a week, and if not, I'm sorry. I hope to make this story longer in both chapters and words.**

**1. The first reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**2. In case you were confused, the "Henrik" thing was a dream. The rant Elena had was a flashback.**

**3. Who is the mystery person? I haven't written the second chapter yet, so you get to pick! Is it, Caroline, Katherine, or Jenna? Yes, Jenna is alive and so is Alaric. In my opinion, Damon needs a new drinking buddy, so I brought his old one back (for this story).**

**4. I'm going to try to proofread "Two Years or Eternity?" but I may not have enough time. **

**5. If I get ten reviews, yes ten, I will give you a hint about something that will definitely happen.**

**(NOT PROOFREAD, Please excuse any mistakes)**

**Review? ;) **


End file.
